wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fauna
Now owned by Yinjia. :a p p e a r a n c e :Fauna is rather average for a RainWing. She has the same slender, lithe build, with a frame created for ducking through the trees of the rainforest. There are some unique about her build, slightly taller than most and with a longer tail. :Her scales are kept at a gentle violet shade, with a smooth, flat color. Her underbelly is a slightly paler, muted shade. Her wings are mulberry purple, but the edges are stained with a light pink color, bleeding into the purple like ink splashed onto paper. :Her horns, spines, and talons are light lavender. She has small circles on her scales, colored a gray silver hue. Her eyes are brown, an earthy caramel shade. :She wears a crown and a necklace of silvery white flowers. They are carefully strung together, tied with twine and replaced every week. She often smiling, with warm welcoming eyes and open wings. :The veterinarian of the RainWings, Fauna. :p e r s o n a l i t y :Fauna is a kind, compassionate dragon. She has the urge to help others, dragons, animals, or simply curling plants. She wants to see smiles on the face of other dragons, something so much though that she occasionally values others over herself. It has given her sleepless nights before. :She doesn't think of herself as very important, as the healer's could probably do better than she could. She's modest, however sometimes it blends into low self esteem. She really isn't that important in her mind, and at any moment the others could abandon her, like most have once before. :As a result, she's very grateful for what she has. She likes being a vet, and is always very kind and thankful for the pay she gets. She interacts well with all her customers, and tries to smooth over any rough spots in her relationships with everyone else. :She loves her work and healing sloths, and will never consider any other career. She has stuck with this through all the problems, and won't change to anything else. She has yet to fall in love, but will likely stick with that person, for as long as she has with her occupation. :Fauna is a sort of sweet, wonderful dragoness who loves be take care of others. :b a c k s t o r y :Flora was born twelve years before Glory became queen. She was one of the dragonets in one of the three hatcheries, and so never knew who her parents were. :The dragons on duty at the time named her Flora, and took the small colorful dragonet out of the hatchery, into a world where the entire village took care of all the dragonets, together. :And so, that's what happened. She was raised by many different dragons, learning skills from different adults. She lived when having queens cycling through was normal, and disappearing dragons were rarely noticed. :She grew up to seven, when they started getting assigned what to do. She ended up being assigned to protecting the village. It really was only shooting darts at entering dragons so they wouldn't get too freaked out, but the title seemed noble enough. "Village Protector." :She started taking care of sloths, just checking on the queens' pets. She helped others as well, starting to learn a little about medicine from the healers. They didn't have much that applied to animals, but Fauna managed to figure it out. :There was a sick sloth, once, affected by some sort of disease. Fauna tried her best... but it died, the life fading from it in her talons. :And the rumors spread. Witchcraft, death, how she had pushed the sloth into death. She was terrible and evil and... it was her first real 'patient,' and the poor animal had died. Most RainWings turned away. :She began working harder, becoming better by some stubbornness to clear her her name and just... prove she could help all these pets. She improved, slowly. And just as slowly, the RainWings began trusting her again. :Then Glory came to power. Fauna wasn't much informed about the events, having happened to spend the few days out of the village, charting the rainforest. She had left after all the sloths seemed fine, just for a bit of fun. :She came back, and a lot of information was thrown in her face. A dragonet half her age was queen, and the others were left as 'normal' dragons. NightWings had been doing some.. nasty stuff. There was so much new information, that it took Fauna a few days to settle in and figure out what happened. :She got used to the new system after a while, including keeping track of the eggs. Fauna wanted to continue taking care of sloths, so she did. :A few weeks after Jade Mountain was created, Queen Glory noticed what Fauna was doing. And finally, gave her the role, now with an official title. Veterinarian. :That meant they had to make a new building. But for some reason, formalities happened and procrastination occurred. Then... stuff... happened at the new school. Fauna never got the details. But it lead to a giant NightWing dropping by, taking half the tribe in it. :Fauna passively saw and heard these happenings, mostly concentrating on the recent outbreak of sickness among the sloths. She even had several wild ones to take care of. So she was busy. :But then things seemed to have settled down, and there were a dragonet back in the rainforest, with an interesting new power. What he drew... would become something real. Like if he drew a banana, it would make a banana appear. :She came to him, asking him to draw a little treehouse, to be an official sort of house. He introduced himself as Mightyclaws, and agreed to help her. For a few days, they played around with designs, before he drew it. A round, leafy hut with small shelves for holding medicines. :For the next six years, she perfected her craft. She became better and more skilled, and just like that, she was known well. She took care of sloths, and she was happy. :A perfect sort of life, isn't it? Fauna likes it. She's glad and grateful that she managed to be like this. :r e l a t i o n s h i p s :Mightyclaws - The NightWing. He seems somewhat shaken about something, possibly all the drama with the giant NightWing. He was willing to help Fauna, one of the first RainWings he had drawn anything for. She loves her little hut, and is glad that the NightWing helped. :Queen Glory - The RainWing queen, as of six years ago. Fauna hasn't interacted much with her, but is surprised and respects how Glory deals with her, and the kingdom's problems. She was understanding and willing to help Fauna, so the RainWing has a generally positive view of the queen. :Darkstalker - An enormous NightWing that took half his tribe away. Fauna hadn't really met him face to face, but he seemed both charming - and a bit off. She doesn't really know what happened, but all the NightWings came back. She's wary of the NightWing with the ominous name, and doesn't know what happened to him. :t r i v i a *Based off the bellflower plant, for the Flower based Character Contest :*symbolizing gratitude, humility, attractiveness and everlasting love :*also associated with death *Really likes a type of fruit from the deserts called 'dragonfruit' :*also enjoys blueberries *Knows just about every species of sloth, their habits, and common diseases *Is embarrassingly bad at remembering the faces of other dragons, added to by the fact that she always remembers the sloth *Personally does not have a sloth; she likes to joke that they don't like her :*Also likes to say she has a possession of many sloths, which can be seen in the waiting room *Was born just before the eggs were kept track off, and so doesn't know her parents *Lives in a timeline about a decade after the war *Her flower crown is enchanted to live forever and lead to fast healing :g a l l e r y FloweryRainWing - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb Faunaref.png|Moonlight! Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Other)